Mistress Blue
by FoxFireAngels
Summary: Aizawa Minto, now on her way to becoming a world-famous ballerina, notices Kisshu watching her during one of her performances. Since the aliens have not been to earth in a while, she decides to let him stay at her house for a while since he has something he needs to do. He is not the only one with secrets, however, as he finds out when Minto reveals a terrible secret about her past


**Chapter One: Angel of Death**

A full moon rests lazily over the large city of Tokyo, Japan, clouds drifting over the moon, blocking its light with the thickness of promised rain. Inside a tall skyscraper, a young woman watches her competition dance, oblivious to the change her life is about to take. Her hair is up in a single bun pinned high and proud on the upper part of the back of her head. A beautiful diamond necklace sparkles in the dim light, contrasting to the dark color her outfit is. It is a black, feathery tutu completed with black, angelic wings, since she will be playing the part of the Angel of Death. Diamond wristbands are on both of her wrists to draw attention to the fluid, graceful movements she will do. Even her pantyhose are dark black, along with a pair of new slippers. Black gloves go up slightly past her elbows, under the diamond bands, that way the diamonds will stand out slightly more on the black. She will look beautiful, however, even without the glinting diamonds. She applauds with the rest of the dancers behind her as the single in front of her finishes her dance. She is the last single.

"Now, Aizawa Minto will perform _'The Angel of Death'._" Minto walks out to the center of the stage, ready for her music to start. When it does, she lets herself go, allowing the music to carry her movements as she had practiced those many, long nights. The best thing about ballet to her is the carefree feelings she gets every time she does a performance. The ease of her jumps and twirls. The beauty of her elegant movements. She forgets about everything but the part she plays. She is telling of a tragic tale that caused a young woman to be the Angel of Death to the man she loved. It is a tragic song whenever she thinks about it. She unaware of the many eyes on her, judges, audience, contestants, she notices none of them.

He watches her dance, amazed at the beauty she shows. Her movements and jumps look like they are easy for her-being part-bird, they may be. She seems to make the silly dance come to life; even the wings seem to move in a perfect way. Does she ever grow tired? As he watches her from the rafters from lack of anything else to do, she seems as though she is more majestic than anything or anyone ever alive. It entrances him. The stones that shine with brilliance only seem to draw even more attention to her.

He does not realize that four minutes have past since the dance had started when it ends. He thinks it ends too quickly, and he is unsure of the story. It just seems like she had killed herself. A light comes on to shine down on her while she curtsies. He joins the audience in clapping her, only he keeps his quiet. She smiles before glancing up. Her smile does not leave her face, but her eyebrows raise, and he is pretty sure that she sees him. He gives a little wave for the fun of it, which only causes her smile to widen as she looks back down at the normal crowd, instead of the alien on the rafters.

He watches her leave the stage, her confidence showing in full blast. He cannot see her past the curtain, but he does not need to, since he can hear far better than humans can. As the announcer announces the group dance, he focuses on the sound of her voice.

"Excuse me for a moment, Oba-san," she says quietly. He listens as the older woman agrees and tells her care that she will be back in the audience and that she had danced beautifully. She thanks her after which he sees the old woman making her way back into the crowd. He watches a group dance terribly; they are young children, so some of them keep tripping over either their feet or over someone else's.

"Kisshu." He did not hear her coming, so her sudden voice startles him, even though, he does not act it by giving a smirk. She is standing on the other end of the rafter, the one that has the ladder under it.

"Minto," he replies politely. "Care to join me?" He extends a pale hand towards her, a look of innocence on her face. She chuckles humorlessly.

"So you can push me off? I think not," she replies, crossing her arms while keeping a look of pure interest on her face. "What are you doing here?" He shrugs watching as that group walks off.

"It was about to rain, and I just thought I'd come in and watch. I didn't know you were going to dance," he says glancing over at her. He then looks down at the audience not really that far out of earshot. He looks at her. "Are you sure you would not like to join me? We are under a treaty, you know. Even if I harmed you-which, I won't-Pai would slaughter me before any of your friends could." She looks down at the group and must notice the same thing he did since she looks at him with narrow eyes.

"Just remember, I can still transform," she warns. He starts to get up to help her over since he had to glide, but he soon finds it unnecessary since she walks over as comfortably on as bird on a tree.

When she sits down a foot away next to him, he asks, "How can you do that so easily? Is it really all just the bird in you?" She looks over at him and shakes her head, not one hair falling out of place.

"Actually, it comes from gymnastics which I used to do when I was younger. They made us do cartwheels and flips across a bar thinner than this, although not as high," she adds when she glances down. He watches her for a moment until she looks over and he watches the next group come on.

"How old are you now?" he suddenly asks. She looks taken aback by the question, so it takes a moment for her to answer.

"If you want to know, Ichigo is eighteen, now."

"What about you?" She looks over at him with raised eyebrows.

"You really want to know about me?" she asks. He nods.

"And the other Mews. I haven't been here in four years." She shrugs.

"Zakuro-onee-sama is twenty now and living in America since she had gone to visit her family shortly after you guys left. Retasu and Ryou are engaged. He is twenty; she is nineteen. Purin is as hyper as ever and is planning to go to train with her father in China when she turns sixteen. She is fourteen now and missing Taruto dreadfully." He chuckles while she giggles at the last part. "And me, I'm sixteen and working on getting a career started in ballet. Have you gone to visit Ichigo?"

"No, should I?" he asks. She looks at the stage and shrugs the smile falling from her face.

"She and Aoyama are married. They have two kids," she whispers. He blinks before she sees rage pass through his eyes and his hands clench into fists on the metal.

"How old?" he asks glaring at the wall in front of them. She sighs but does not answer. He then glares over at her. "How old are they, Minto?" She huffs jumping up, her hands balled into fists at her sides as she returns his glare with as much ferocity.

"Why don't you go ask her? Are you still that obsessed with her?! Ugh!" She rolls her eyes and starts to stomp away. He stands and glides quickly after her, grabbing her wrist to stop her.

"No, sorry, my reaction was out of line," he mumbles. She is about to slap his hand away when she sees the sincere look on his face.

"You aren't over her, though, are you?" He sighs and looks down at the ground below his feet.

"No. I tried to ignore all the thoughts about her, and I got better at it, but-"

"Now, the judges will be allowed to discuss and judge. Please, join us tomorrow when we announce the winners." Minto looks down.

"Sorry, Kisshu. I-" He interrupts her when he pulls her into a hug after he lands on the rafter. She hesitates for a moment before she cautiously wraps her arms around him. He smells nice, almost like an earthy smell in a good, soothing way. In addition, he is finally wearing decent clothes, a human t-shirt with human athletic pants. She leans her head against his shoulder since he is almost a foot taller than she is now. To him, she smells like her name: mints. He holds her close, his arms wrapped around her lower back, above her puffed-out skirt. His amber eyes open wide and he pulls back suddenly. She stumbles before regaining her balance.

"Sorry." She gives him a smile and shakes her head.

"You seem tired." He chuckles and stretches.

"Now that you mention it, Birdy." She laughs quietly, a laugh that makes him smile. She then turns her back to him.

"I have to go, maybe I'll see you later." She hesitates on her last word before slowly taking a step away.

"Wait!" He reaches out to her and grabs her upper arm gently. She doesn't turn around, but waits for him to say something. "Minto…uh…"

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" She glances back at him, a smile tugging at her ruby red lips. He glances down at them before realizing what he did and letting her arm go. He shakes his head slowly, and she turns. He wonders how she does not fall when he can't even stay balanced very well. "Want to stay at my house? It's been lonely for a while since…" She stops before clearing her throat. "Anyways, it would be nice to have a…friend? there." He gives her a smile.

"I would like that actually if you won't mind being so close to an alien."

"We have a treaty, so if you touch me I can always tell Pai," she says with a shrug. He chuckles and floats after her as she walks across the rafter. She stops at the ladder and looks back at him. "What about your ears…? I don't mind them, but they would be difficult to explain to Oba-san." He self-consciously touches one before grabbing the thin chain around his neck and pulling out an emerald surrounded by what anyone will think is gold.

"Pai gave me this, so I can walk around looking human," he explains as he pushes down on the emerald. After he does, a light green glow surrounds his ears, shrinking them down into human ears as she watches. She shakes her head slowly.

"How did you never defeat us with him on your side?" she asks as she starts down the ladder. He floats down beside her since he only looks human. He shrugs.

"I guess love got in the way," he replies with a shrug. When they get to the floor, Minto's grandmother walks around the corner. She stops when she sees the two.

"Oba-san," Minto starts as she walks towards her, motioning for him to do the same, "this is a friend I met at the café. His parents left recently, and he has to stay in hotels. Can he stay at our house until they come back?" They stop in front of the woman, who looks him over.

"How old are you?" she asks. Minto starts to look over at him, but he answers without hesitation.

"I am turning seventeen in a few months." Minto raises her eyebrows; she finds it hard to believe that Ichigo is actually older than he is.

"Where are your parents?"

"They went to America on a business trip. Since I am old enough to take care of myself, they left me here."

"Why?" Minto looks over at her grandmother, surprised at the pre-interrogation.

"They would have to pay extra, and I did not wish to leave my friends and school." He answers all her questions with ease, giving the older woman a polite smile. Finally, the woman nods.

"He can stay, Minto-san," she announces, turning towards her granddaughter who gives her a large smile and a hug. "Let's go get you undressed." She grabs Minto's arm and they start walking off. He stands there, unsure of what to do. Minto looks back at him.

"Come on, Kisshu. You can stand outside the room," she says. He nods jogging to catch up with them.

"Kisshu? That is an odd name," the woman says as he starts to walk in-step behind them.

"My parents came from an odd place." Minto glances at him, and he gives her a one-armed shrug. They walk along, the woman asking him questions every now and again. Minto listens to him answer with calmness. He matured in the four years they were gone. Now that she thinks about it, what is he doing back? She looks back at him while he answers her grandmother's question about politics; he finds them boring and does not like bothering with them. He notices her staring and gives her a smile, which she returns.

They get to the changing room and the woman walks inside. Minto stops and turns to look at him. He gives her a smile and a small shake of the head. As if knowing what she has been thinking, he says, "We can talk later after she goes to sleep."

"Minto-san," her grandmother calls.

"Coming!" she calls back before looking back at him.

"You have some answers I would like, as well, Birdy," he says. She rolls her eyes with a smile before walking inside, shutting the door. He quietly sighs looking down at his hand that holds a small silver locket. Blue words engrave the outside, but he sticks it back in his pocket before sitting down against the wall to wait for the two's return.


End file.
